dig3fandomcom-20200214-history
Open PvP Server
Der Open PvP Server ist ein Server auf dem ihr mit oder gegen eure Freunde kämpfen könnt. Damit euch dort nicht langweilig wird, gibt es eine selbsterstellte Map von uns, die eine gewisse Atmosphäre bietet. Zusätzliche Features der Open-PvP-Welt sind: *Open PvP Map *Rassen und Klassen *Mobs mit custom Drops *Quests und Instanzen *Shops und Crafting *Teams mit Friendly-fire *Ständig Map-Erweiternde Addons ---- Einstieg Spawn Sobald du das erste Mal auf dem Open PvP server joinst, spawns du im Spawngebiet. Dieses Gebiet sieht so aus wie eine allgemeine Lobby und es gitb PvP Schutz! Im Allgemeinen ist der Spawn in 3 Areas geteilt, die bestimmte Funktionen erfüllen: *Shopping Area (links) *Race&Class Area (rechts) *Teleporter Area Da sich die wichtigsten Elemente am Spawn befinden, ist es in der offenen Welt des Open PvPs somit auch nicht möglich bestimmte Funktionen auszuführen. Shopping Area Race&Class Area Teleporter Area Wie der Name s schon verrät, hat diese Area nur eine Funktion, die Spieler die sie betreten in die Open PvP-Welt zu teleportieren. Der Teleporter ist kein gewöhnlicher/s Warp oder Portal. Es gibt viele verschiedene Destinations (Zielorte). Die Chance 2 Mal hintereinander am gleichen Ort zu landen ist sehr gering. Wenn mehrere Spieler gleichzeitig in die Teleporter Region laufen, ist die Chance am gleichen Ort zu spawnen gleich 0. Dieses System verhindert das gezielte Spawnkilling zwar nicht, jedoch wird es durch die hohe Anzahl an Destinations stark reduziert, und Spieler können ausweichen. Da keiner weiss wer auch spawnt ist es für Camper auch relativ schwer einzuschätzen ob der Spawnkill leicht oder schwer zu besiegen ist. Die Teleporter Area spawnt Spieler ausschliesslich in der ersten Region des Open PvPs, also der Cold Snap Region. Diese befindet sich im hohen Norden in einem grossen Schneegebiet. Welt Die Open PvP-Welt ist eine vom Dig3.net Team hergestellt Map. Die Welt wird mit Addons in naher Zukunft immer weiter erweitert. Jede Region beinhaltet Infrastruktur, Shops und Quests. Allgemein bestehen in der Open PvP Welt folgende Regeln: *PvP und PvE ist erlaubt *Die Gamerule ist - Adventure - *Difficulty ist - Hard - *KeepInventory ist an (Kein Verlust an Items, nur Haltbarkeitsverlust was einen Totalverlust verhindert) *Reittiere sowie Wölfe dürfen als Begleittiere dabei sein *Nutztiere dürfen getötet werden *Spieler ist nur in der Lage mit Enchantment Table zu interagieren *Crafting reduziert auf 2x2 Feld (Färben + Kombinieren) *Chests können von allen geöffnet werden / Enderchests sind persönlich Regionen sind meist auch Biom-spezifisch und ähnlich im Aussehen. Beispielsweise ist die Starter Region (Die Region in der man spawnt) eine Schneelandschaft: sie hat den Vorteil, dass man gut laufen kann und wegen dem Schnee Unbekannte schnell entdecken kann, jedoch bietet sie auch einige Schwächen. Regionen enthalten meistens folgende funkitonelle Infrastrukturen und Inhalte: *Städte / Dörfer *Shops & Secret Shops *Tavernen *Docks oder Häfen *Quests *Instanz-Lobbies (nicht in Starterregion) Diese Inhalte sind somit wichtige Punkte, die einem verhelfen, stärker zu werden und an bessere Items zu gelangen. Somit sind sie auch beliebt bei allen Spielern und verbindet somit auch ein gewisses Risiko. Wer sich in Orte wagt, sollte sich gut umsehen oder Freunde mitnehmen. Städte und Dörfer Beides sind Zentrale Orte in Regionen. Hier findet man eigentlich alles was man so braucht um schnell aufzusteigen und sich aufzurüsten. Shops, Tavernen und Quests gibt es hier. Durch all die Möglichkeiten sind solche Orte auch eine der gefährlichsten auf der Map! Dörfer/Städte können friedlich sein (neutral) oder sie können auch besetzt sein durch feindselige Mobs (Agressive Mobs). Besetzte Dörfer sollte man meiden solange man sich nicht mit den Wachen messen kann. Die meisten Dörfer sind jedenfalls friedlich und man kann sich dort den Magen vollschlagen und sich schon einkleiden ... Shops Shops sind eine der wichtigsten Inhalte des Open PvPs. Bis auf die Drops der Mobs ist es nur hier möglich an neue Waffen, Rüstungen, Munition, Essen oder Sonstiges zu gelangen. Die Primäre Währung ist vorerst Flint (Feuerstein) und Lapis Lazuli. Einige Shops sind evoluierter und bieten spezielle Craftings an, was durch Kombinieren von gekauftem, stärkere Items herstellt (Schmied,...) Secret Shops Secret Shops sind versteckte Shops die man per Zufall findet oder nur in bestimmten Situationen auffinden kann. Hier kann man exquisitere Items herstellen oder kaufen. Meistens stellt man hier Items der Seltenheit grün und besser her. Tavernen Tavernen sind Orte an denen so manch Abenteurer sich gemütlich zurücklehnen kann und sich ausruhen, oder Gespräche mit anderen halten kann. In Tavernen gelden folgende Regeln: *Kein PvP *Nicht mehr als 1 Tier *Flüstern erwünscht Neben dem RPG-like Flair gibt es in jeder Taverne auch ein Wirt der euch mit Essen und Trinken versorgt. Wer sich gern mal einen über den Durst trinkt, sollte dort den Zwergenschnaps ausprobieren. Docks & Häfen Docks und Häfen spielen eine bedeutende Rolle. Docks können als Transport genutzt werden zwischen regionalen Docks. Das heisst, man kenn dort gegen einen bestimmten Betrag von einem Dock zum nächsten springen (teleport). Da man dann den Weg nicht laufen muss, kostet es Geld (digs) Häfen haben neben der Rolle eines Docks noch eine weitere Funktion. Man kann hier auch zu anderen Kontinenten gelangen die im laufe der Zeit mit Addons dazukommen werden. Vorerst wird es einen Kontinenten geben, später kommen noch weitere dazu. Quest Tafeln Quest Tafeln sind Orte, an denen man Quest annehmen und auch beginnen kann. Man nennt die Stelle unmittelbar vor einer Tafel "Quest-Lobby". Man sollte beachten, dass man Quest-Annahme (/questname) und Bereit-Angabe (/bereit - /mi ready). Bei multiplayer-Quest sollte man abwarten bis alle die Quest angenommen haben die mitmachen wollen bevor man "/bereit" eingibt. Sobald die Quest gestartet ist, gibt es keinen Weg mehr nachträglich zu joinen. Mehr dazu: Quest Instanz-Tempel Instanzen kann man nur an speziellen Orten annehmen: Es sind kleine tempelartige Gebäude, die dann auch automatisch Lobbies sind. Instanzen sind im gegensatz zu Quests abgeschottet von der Map, dh keiner kann von Aussen rein, keiner Raus, ausser man stirbt. Somit wurd man bei Start der Instanz an einen anderen Ort geportet. Nach Abschluss der Instanz landet man auch wieder im Tempel. Features Währungen *Digs *Playerpoints *Items Regionen *Cold Snap Region (Starter) Questsystem *Quests *Instanzen *Mobs Rassen & Klassen *Rassen *Klassen Teamsystem *Teams Shopsystem *Shops Changelogs *Server *Addons